


Fine Line Between Chaos

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Rumbelle Christmas in July present for the AMAZING belizafryler. Prompt: Fluff, Gideon, (Young)Baelfire, Family





	Fine Line Between Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



No one had ever been to the Gold house. None that were outside of the family, at least. After all, one did not simply step into the den of the Storybrooke Dragon. Not unless you were one Belle French, of course. The only one brave enough to face Mr. Gold was now his wife. What was once an innocent meeting at 9:17am every day in the cafe with muffins and pastries and talks of Arthurian Literature had quickly bloomed into something more. It was the talk of the town when they announced the engagement. Rumors flew, the most popular being that their marriage was in fact secretly arranged. Some kind of deal with the devil to save her father from the streets. Those who knew of course, those who mattered, knew the truth. And if the town wanted to come up with elaborate rumors, the Golds simply let them.

Her husband hummed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Belle smiled, leaning back into his chest. On the skillet before her pancakes sizzled, hissing as she flipped one and then the other. 

“Those smell divine, dearie.”

“I didn't think you'd object to your favorite.”

Gold’s lips found her neck, then the back of her ear. She loves these mornings. With her husband dressed as casually has he did with only a button-up and slacks, the kitchen filled with the smell of butter and chocolate. When he slipped her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled, Belle giggled, swatting his shoulder playfully with the spatula.

“The kids will be up any minute.”

“Well then we’d better hurry shouldn’t we?”

Another two pancakes made it to the stack on the plate before Gold spun her around and captured her mouth with his. She hummed into it, pressing her body to him. His hands ran over her waist to her bum, massaging it. Yes, they could certainly hurry. They’d gotten quite good at doing so since Gideon had been born. Belle had been all-too happy when her then-boyfriend had finally won custody over his son, Baeden. They’d almost made a game out of having alone time before he got home from school or a sleepover from a friend’s house. But now, with Bae nearing ten and a newborn in their midst, it was much trickier.

He'd just heaved her up, plopping her onto the counter. She was halfway done with the buttons of his shirt when a door creaked open. They froze, listening for any movement of the stairs. The floorboards creaked above before another door shut.

“We better not push our luck.” Gold grumbled, looking as if he’d have wrung the interruption neck if it wasn’t his own son.

Belle laughed,pulling him in for one final kiss. “The pancakes are a bribe.”  
“Ah is that why they have chocolate chips?”

“Yes.” Belle said, smoothing her skirt as she resumed her task. 

“And what is it my lovely wife wants?”

~

The bell of the shop chimed merrily. “You look annoyed.”

Gold sighed, running a hand through his hair. He’d spent most of the morning pouring over the books of his shop, but he hadn’t been able to focus. Jefferson’s entry was a welcome distraction “Belle wants to host the Miner’s Day Dinner.”

“Really?”

“You sound like you knew.”

Jefferson gave him a grin as he leaned against the counter. “She might have mentioned something to Ariel.”

“Traitor.” Gold grumbled.

“You agreed then?”

“Of course I did. She bribed me with chocolate chip pancakes…”

Jefferson laughed. “Oh that girl is good.”

Gold couldn’t help the smile that teased his lips. “Yeah. She is.”

“I’m guessing you’re annoyed because you don’t want others in your house?”

“It’s not just that.” Gold grumbled, deciding the finance books simply weren’t worth it and shutting his book with a thud. He couldn’t focus on numbers now. No with the looming dinner and, worse, the reasoning behind it. Gold wasn’t sure which set his teeth on edge more. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at him. “Belle deserves to have the dinner. We know the way the town talks. I’ve never given a damn but she deserves better. It’s no wonder she wants to have the dinner to appease them and put some of the rumors at rest.”

Jefferson hummed. “Is that what her plan is. Miner’s Day is a big town event and the dinner is for the officials. If Belle wants to put rumors and other unsavory talk to rest, this is certainly the way to do it. She’s almost as conniving as you.”  
Gold gave Jefferson a glower, and the hatter only held up his hands in defence. “It’s only one night though. What’s gotten you so bent out of shape?”

“That’s the night I bloody proposed!” Gold snapped. “I’ve been planning something special for us that day, a day away from the town for once, and instead I get to host a dinner party.”

Jefferson’s eyebrows raised. “You proposed on Miner’s Day? I thought you didn’t leave the house that day.”

Again, a smile tugged on Gold’s lips, this one quite harder to resist. It was true, Miner’s Day was one of his least favorite holidays. There was always something about it all that made him want to stay home and block out everyone else around. He never ventured into the town’s market except the years he had Baeden and, of course, a year ago.

“Play along.” He’d said, slipping Belle’s arm around his own as he stepped up behind her.

Belle fell into step flawlessly beside him. For all he was worth he loved her just for that. Even with his limp, she never complained about having to change her gait for him.

The cold weather, dim streets lit with nothing but candles, and the annoyance of actually being out on this wretched day was all worth it when Belle’s face lit up. “I didn’t think you were coming out today.”

“I wasn’t.” He intertwined their hands, bringing his knuckles to his lips. He’d tell her it was for authenticity. To make their little farce look authentic. But the blush on her cheeks and weight in his pocket betrayed every bit of that.

“Well I’m glad--”

“Gold!” A voice chimed, cutting Belle’s words and delicious voice short. A hand found the arm holding his cane, tugging, demanding attention the way only Cora Mills could. “Oh. I didn't realize you were with someone.”

Of course she had, but that didn't deter Belle. Her smile had faded, replaced by an easy neutral expression.

“You were interrupting, Mrs. Mills.”

Cora looked just as surprised as Gold was at Belle’s outburst. The brunette only stood taller, tightening her grip on Gold’s hand. He leaned ever so closer to her, and Cora fumed.

“And who is this, Gold? Cavorting with the little librarian?”

“Cora.” Gold said, a clear warning in his voice. “My fiancé and I are trying to enjoy the festivities.”

“Fiancé.” Cora deadpanned.

“Yes.” Belle said, leaning her head against his shoulder to prove a point. God but she was practically glowing. “Now, did you need something or can my fiancé and I get back to our night?”

The words on her lips had Gold’s heart skip a beat. Cora frowned, looking between the two of them before smiling. “No I suppose I didn't need anything. Congratulations.”

The other woman walked off, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. Gold didn't relax right away, however, and Belle gave his hand a squeeze as she gently steered them away from the crowd.

“Ex?” She asked.

“She cannot understand that I want nothing more to do with her.” Gold grumbled. “I apologize you had to deal with her.”

“It's fine. Cora Mills isn't one of my favorite people. I quite like putting her in her place. She might not buy it for long though. I’m not wearing a ring.”

“We can fix that.”

“What?”

“Here.” Gold let go of her hand to reach into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He'd kept telling himself he was waiting for the right time. For something special. But Belle was beautiful in the festival’s candlelight and the town would be talking in an hour anyway. He might as well let them.

He handed her a velvet box, trying to ignore the way his hand shook. “Wear this.”

Belle was frozen in place. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Slowly, she took the box, opening it to reveal a dainty gold band with a sapphire sitting atop it, framed in small diamonds. The gasp that escaped her and the watering of her eyes was enough to make Gold’s heart leap to his throat, and he didn't exhale until she spoke.

“What’s…?” She cleared her throat, and then her cheeks bloomed into a smile. “What are you saying.”

“Well.” Gold said, feeling as if he'd swallowed his tongue. “We have to make it look authentic, don't we?”

“Yes.” Belle said. “Yes!” And then she was in his arms, and he supposed Miner’s Day wasn't that bad.

Jefferson’s voice snapped Gold out of his reflections, feeling like a splash of cold water. “Well. There's no reason you can't still make the night special for her. It’s going to be chaotic enough. She’d appreciate that.”

Gold considered this. He was right, of course. Belle asked for so little already. “You're right.”

If Belle wanted the perfect dinner party, she'd certainly get it.

~

The Ever After Cafe was never busy at half-past 10. The morning rush had long since left and the lunch crowd wouldn't be there for another hour and a half. It was the perfect time for Belle to drop by with Gideon between morning errands. She took her usual seat in a familiar booth. She might not have been as punctual as her husband, but all those who came to the cafe knew which booth was theirs, making it effectively off-limits.

“Hey!” Ariel said with a grin. “I was wondering when you’d come in.”

“Sorry.” Belle said as she wheeled in the stroller. “He was a bit fussy this morning.”

“Your usual?”

 

“Please.”

With a wink the redhead turned to begin preparing Belle’s tea. They both knew that her time working there had her well versed in all of the blends and recipes of the cafe, but there was something about the way it was prepared here that Belle simply couldn’t replicate at home.

“Oh! Did you talk to Gold about Miner’s Day?” Ariel asked, the sound of the bubbling brewer beginning.

“I did!” Belle said with a grin. “It took some bribery, but he agreed to it.”

“No man can resist your cooking.” Ariel said with a laugh. “I wish I was as good at it as you. I’m sure Jefferson and Grace get tired of take-out.”

“I can teach you some basics.” Belle offered. “You can always use the recipes from here.”

“No. After the last fiasco with the stove and the smoke I’m not allowed near the kitchen.”

Belle laughed as Ariel sat a steaming cup before her. Gideon cooed softly in the carriage beside her, reaching out for something. Belle supplies her finger, and the baby soon gripped it before drifting off to sleep again.

“Are you excited for the dinner?” Ariel asked.

“I am.” Belle said. “Gold is so grumpy about it. But it’s finally my chance to show this town that the man I married isn’t the monster they think he is.”

“It will definitely help any rumors floating around.”

“I don’t care about those.” Belle said, sipping her tea. “I just want people to know him. To know who I married. He’s so caring, Ariel. And tender and sweet an--”

“And witty and easily flustered and he has a special cup he uses only for brushing his teeth.” Ariel recited. “Yes, yes, you’ve only been smitten over him since he pretended to like coming here for the coffee.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I just want the town to finally be comfortable around him. Maybe then they wouldn’t cross the street when they saw us walking down the sidewalk. They don’t treat Baeden that way. No child is more loved by this place than that boy. But when Emma is the only kid whose parents are brave enough to let her come to a sleepover at our house it seems unfair…”

“Gold still probably hates the idea of hosting the party.” Ariel tilted her head. “What are you going to do?”

Belle grinned, finishing her tea. “Simple. I’m going to make the night special for him. So special he won’t be able to complain at all.”

“You’re going to make it a special night amidst all that chaos?”

“I’m going to make the night perfect.”

~

When Belle came home she was surprised to find her husband already there.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” He said, giving her a kiss before taking Gideon from her arms. The mother in her wanted to protest, but she always loved to see the way her boy smiled up at his father. “And how’s my little man today?”

Gideon giggled, reaching up to grab at Gold’s nose.

“Oh that’s what he wanted today.” Belle mused, caressing her son’s head.

“Papa!” Bae’s voice came from upstairs. The clomping of shoes down the stairs sounded, and he soon appeared before them. 

Belle was struck, like always, with just how alike his father he looked. Gold had told her once that he feared Baeden not even to be his son, and she wondered how he could ever doubt.

“What are we doing tonight?” The boy asked.

“Decorating.” Gold said with a grin.

“Oh! For Miner’s Day?” Bae asked.

He stepped between them, and Belle pulled him into a hug. “Yes your father is letting us host it this year. Won’t that be fun?”

“Will Emma come?”

“She’s invited.” Gold said with a chuckle, bouncing Gideon lightly. “Come. Let’s let Belle get dinner started. Then we can decorate.”

“Perfect.” Belle said, leaning forward to kiss her husband’s cheek before ruffling her step-son’s hair playfully. “It’s going to be a fantastic night.”

~

The night was a disaster. Dinner was wonderful, with Gideon falling asleep soon after. Bae had volunteered to put him to bed. Gold had been nervous about trusting their oldest with the baby at first, but Bae was a natural. Sometimes he was even able to soothe his little brother when neither of them could. Belle had been all-too happy to start laying out the decorations, and Gold was surprised at just how few she’d gotten. They were all simple and elegant. Neutral tones and champagnes. Table cloths and place settings. The most outlandish thing was a new candelabra. He didn’t understand it. Any other time she’d have their home alight with so much festive garb it wouldn’t be recognizable as the same house. At Easter their house was practically a spring garden, and during Christmas a warm winter wonderland. Something must have been wrong.

He’d taken the liberty of buying his own decorations. Elegant tulle, candles, ribbons, anything he could think of that Belle might want to use. And yet she ignored all of it! He’d gotten annoyed. Why didn’t she see that he was just trying to make the night special for her?! Was she upset? Did she hate the idea of hosting the dinner as much as he did? That made sense. It was to put rumors to rest. A formality. He’d said as much. Lost his temper. Told her that if it was simply to protect her reputation that she shouldn’t let him help at all.

The house was done now. The dining room the ideal place for the day. So done up that no one would even question their wealth or exquisite taste. It was perfect. Begrudgingly, he adored it. He'd always preferred the subtle touches to her all-out approach to holiday decorations. But something didn't feel right, and not just because she hadn’t talked to him for half an hour.

The tension was wound so tight that even Bae hadn't been brave enough to venture back downstairs.

He couldn't take this. “Belle…”

“There.” Belle said as she placed the new candelabra on the table. “What do you think.

He thought it was perfect. But it wasn't her.

“It's...lovely.” He said truthfully. “But couldn't it use a bit more?”

“A bit more what?” She asked. “Is there something you don't like?”

“No it's just…” His voice trailed off. “It's perfect just...why don't you take a look at the decorations I got? There's some lovely blue candles.”

“No. I think the candles would be too overboard.” Belle said. “Do you not like this? Should I change something?”

“No sweetheart this is perfect but don't you also want to do something besides decorate the dining room and kitchen?”

“I'm gonna put a matching table cloth over the coffee table in the living room.”

“A table cloth.”

“Yes.”

“That's all?”

“Does it need more? Do you want something to be different?”

“Belle.”

His tone had her standing up straighter. Perhaps it was a bit too harsh. But he couldn't take this.

“I'm sorry I snapped a moment ago sweetheart.” He said, stepping forward to push a stray curl away from her head. “But what is this about?”

Belle leaned into his touch, and he knew he was forgiven, but her next words didn't put his mind at ease. “I don't know what you mean.”

Gold sighed, letting his arm drop. “It's the decorations.”

She suddenly looked uneasy. “Do You not like them?”

“Of course I do. That's the problem. They're too much like me. This is your dinner. Your night. I want you to be happy with what you do.”

“I'm happy with this.” Belle said. “It's an elegant event. I thought something more subdued would be appropriate.”

“But you want to add more. You always do. That's why I got the decorations I did.”

“I don't need them. This is fine.”

“Belle at least look at them.”

“No the ones I have are already perfect.”

“Why won't you let me help you?”

“Because you don't have to go through any trouble for the dinner. Just letting me have it is enough. I can take care of the rest and you won't have to think about the day. You don't like it so you shouldn't have to think about it.”

“I don't give a damn about my feelings about the day! I'm just trying to make my wife happy!”

“And I'm trying to make the night special for you, you ridiculous man!”

“Mama…?”

Belle and Gold blinked, snapped out of their argument. Neither had realized how close they’d gotten to each other or how their voices had raised throughout the exchange. Bae was at the bottom of the steps, Gideon squirming in his arms, noisy sobs escaping him.

“Gideon woke up.”

“Oh sweetheart…” Belle rushed forward, taking Gideon from Bae and cooing, rocking him easily. “I’m so sorry.”

Bae’s words were small when he spoke again, eyes glued to his father. “Is everything okay?”

Gold stepped forward, ruffling the boy’s hair. It seemed ridiculous now, fighting over decorations. Scaring their own children. Belle had stepped away to settle Gideon down, but not before giving him an apologetic smile. The tension was gone, and Gold felt he could breathe again.

“Everything is fine, lad. Just a misunderstanding.” Gold said. “Let’s make some cocoa.”

“Do we have cinnamon?” Bae asked as he trailed behind his father as they made their way to the kitchen..

Gold wrinkled his nose. “Why?”

Baeden shrugged. “Emma says hot chocolate and cinnamon is good.”

Belle’s laugh echoed from the entrance. Bae frowned, not getting the joke. She only stepped into the kitchen, ruffling his hair. “You’ve got it bad don’t you sweetheart?”

“Got what bad?” Baeden asked.

“Just like I did.” Gold agreed.

“You did what?”

Belle only giggled. “Don’t worry. You’ll get it soon enough. Perhaps you’ll be a bit quicker to understand than your father.”

 

“Understand what?”

Gold frowned as he stirred the cocoa into the hot milk. “I understood just fine!” he defended.

“Oh yes. So well that I had to up and pretend you were my boyfriend to get you to ask me to dinner.”

“It was a ruse! We had to make it look authentic!”

Bae frowned “I don’t get you two.”

“And I don’t get cinnamon in hot cocoa.” Gold said. “But if young Emma likes it I suppose it’s worth a try, right?”

“Yeah.” Bae said. “Of course.”  
Belle giggled again, stepping out of the kitchen to put Gideon back in his room. Gold handed his son a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

“I tried weird things when Belle suggested them too.” He explained. “Just tell her you like her before she decides to use you to get an ex off her tail.”

Baeden”s eyes widened. “Is THAT how it happened?!”

~

His shirts were pink. It was the night of the dinner. The dinner that meant so much to Belle. The dinner that would have the officials of Storybrooke all gathered at his house. And his shirts were pink.

Not even a decent shade of pink, either. The shade of pink hat’s uneven and washed out. The shade of pink that only happened because your ten-year-old son absently put his favorite Spiderman shirt in the wash not realizing it was already full of whites.

He couldn’t do this. He’d simply tell Belle that he had some business to attend to and retreat to his shop. However, he soon realized even that wasn’t an option when he peeked out his bedroom door and realized Jefferson and Ariel had already arrived. No. There was no escape now.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” Belle asked when he emerged in a lavender shirt and grey tie and waistcoat instead of the white and gold that would have matched her dress.

“Of course.” Gold said. “We do need to talk with Bae about what happens when red and whites are mixed, however.”

“Oh no.” Jefferson said with a laugh. “The last time Ariel turned her whites pink we had to nearly get a whole new wardrobe for her.”

“It was one time.” Ariel defended. “And it wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for my hair. Have you ever seen a redhead wear pink? There’s a reason.”

Belle giggled, handing Gideon to his father. “I have to go check on the food. Everything is in order but I wanted to bake a pie…”

“Do what you need to, sweetheart.” He said, all too-happy to cradle his infant in his arms.”

“Where do you keep the wine, Belle?” Jefferson asked. “I think Gold is gonna need it.”

Gold only rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t say Jefferson was wrong. The idea of a bit of wine did seem appealing. Belle had truly outdone herself with the decorations. They were still subtle, thankfully, but the living room and stairway now sported blue bows and ribbon the same shade as the candles found in the multitude of candelabras around the house. It wasn’t all of the candles he’d bought, but it was an effortless compromise.

“The rain is starting to come down.” Ariel noted. “I hope it doesn’t deter anyone.”

Perhaps it would, Gold thought hopefully. Perhaps no one would come. That hope was dashed when the second round of guests arrived, and though Baeden and Grace were overjoyed to see Emma, Gold suddenly felt cramped in the house with Mary Margaret and David Charming. One by one, everyone filed in. Archie. Geppetto and his son August. Regina Mills. Ruby Lucas and Granny. Yes, it seemed every notable person in Storybrooke were here. Belle’s plan of helping their reputation would work well.

After some mingling with his guests and well-meaning banter with Madame Mayor, Belle gathered them all around the table. Gold was surprised at just how well the night was going. The weather was forgotten, the low rumbling of thunder drowned out by the chatting. The pie baking in the oven was overpowering through the kitchen, but the dining room smelled just as divine with the ham, turkey, rolls, and various other dishes Belle had spent all day making.

“Thank you all so much for coming.” She said once everyone had settled, her smile bright. “I know the weather didn’t make things ideal, but--”

Just as she was about to go on with her toast, there was a flash, a loud bang, and the room went dark save for the lit candles.

“Oh.” Was all that escaped her lips.

The air tensed, no one quite sure what to do. There was a small murmur. Talk of leaving. Belle’s eyes darted over the guests, landing helplessly on her husband’s.

Somehow, he knew exactly what to do. “Bae. Where did we put that bag of candles?” Belle blinked, tilting her head at Gold. He only gave her a smile as he stood, kissing her cheek. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t move, anyone.”

Not daring to disobey an order from Mr. Gold, no one moved an inch as he and Baeden disappeared upstairs before reappearing with the too-many candles Gold had bought. One by one they were placed around the house and lit, bathing it in a soft glow.

“There now.” He said once the task was complete. “No harm done.”

The annoyance of the night and the hassle of the candles was all worth it to see Belle’s smile. They didn’t need the candles. She just needed to keep smiling at him that way and the night would be bright enough. Yes, he supposed. Despite the bit of chaos, the night was well near perfect.

~

“Did you plan this?” Belle asked as she doused a few of the candles.

The night was over, having ended on a high note with everyone complimenting the food and decor. Gold himself even got a few smiles and pats on the back. The guests had all left save for Emma, Grace, and August who had begged for a sleepover. Even Gideon was sound asleep in his bassinet. The weather hadn’t let up, but that was just fine. He and Belle were finally alone, and that was what mattered.

“Planned what?” He asked from his spot on the loveseat, leg stretched out before him.

“This. With the power and the candles. It was so much like the night you proposed…”

“Do you think I could knock out the power to the block?”

“I don’t doubt anything you could do.” Belle giggled, coming to sit beside him and tuck herself against her side. “Thank you for tonight. I know you hate Miner’s Day.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

“Why do you hate it so much, anyway?”

Gold winced. He’d avoided this question quite a lot. He wondered if he could play it off. After all, no one really knew the reason. Except perhaps his son and Jefferson. The ones who mattered. Belle had never asked. Perhaps then she didn’t care? Still, she did matter. More than any of them.

“It was the day Milah left.”

Belle blinked “What?”

Gold nodded, and Belle shifted closer. “I went to work that day bidding Bae and her goodbye. She told me they’d see me tonight before they went to the festival. They never came by the shop, and when I went home all that was left was a note…”

“Oh god.” Belle said miserably, burying her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, love, I had no idea! If I’d known I never would have asked you to do all this. I only wanted to give the town the chance to see you. The real you. The man I fell for. But I never would have done it today of all days if…”

“You wanted to what?” Gold asked. “Was that the reason for the party?”

“Of course.” Belle said. “Why else would I have had it?”

“To stop…” He paused, his voice trailing off. Already the words sounded ridiculous. “The town talks, Belle. I thought you wanted to stop the rumors. To do this so the town would...like us more.”

Belle laughed. “Is that what you thought I was doing? No.” She shifted so she could face him properly, cradling his face in the glowing candlelight. “Sweetheart I don’t care what the town thinks of me. Of us. But they see you as a monster. I only wanted to show them you’re not.”

Gold shook his head slightly, astounded by her. He was struck by how perfect she was. How amazing. How had he ever deserved her? He opened his mouth, about to say something he hadn’t quite formed in his head yet, when the lights flickered on and Belle pulled him to her, capturing his mouth with hers.

The kiss was laguid. Unhurried. They had plenty of time now. Part of him wanted to tell Belle to stop. To take her to their bedroom and make love to her properly. But she was already half in his lap and when she moved to straddle him all thoughts of moving left him. As her mouth opened for him and their tongues tasted each other his hands wandered, feeling the heat of her through her dress, loving the way the skirt rode up her thighs. Belle’s hands moved with more purpose, making short work of his tie, waistcoat, and shirt to delve under it and feel his bare skin under her fingertips.

“Have I ever told you that you wear too many clothes?” Belle breathed between kisses.

The huskiness of his own voice surprised him “You may have mentioned it.”

She smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. The rest of the world fell away and all that mattered was Belle’s hands and lips and skin and warmth. He was only vaguely aware of when she shimmied off her panties, and it left him scrambling to push off his pants and boxers to leave them pooling at his ankles.

“I love you.” Gold whispered as Belle reached down to stoke his straining hardness. He wanted to say more but then she was lining them up and he could feel her wetness. Feel just how soaked and ready she was for him.

“I love you too.” Belle panted before the word tapered off into a moan as she sunk down onto him, letting him fill her fully.

Gold had no idea how long they stayed that way. Had no idea when she began moving. All that mattered was Belle’s blue eyes molten with need and his name on her lips and she was his and it was right. He leaned forward to trail kisses along her neck, nibbling mercilessly and soothing the red marks with his tongue. She clung to him, panting, whimpering against him until finally he felt her quiver and was flung over the edge.

They collapsed back onto the loveseat, a panting mess.

“We should go upstairs.” Belle finally said. “I could change into that nightgown you like and you can pretend-- Is something burning?”

Gold blinked. “Did you ever finish that pie?”

“The pie!”

In a flurry of motion Belle had leapt off him, pulled her panties back on and scampered to the kitchen. Gold only had enough time to righten his own clothes before smoke billowed from the kitchen. Gideon stirred and began wailing as the smoke detector alarmed, and the other children in the house raced down to try and help Belle salvage what she could of the pic and the kitchen.

“Mama next time just order Granny’s pie.” Baelfire said with a grin. “Or the pie from the Ever After Cafe!”

“This IS that pie! It’s the same recipe.” Belle defended.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to burn it, Mrs. Gold.” Emma said.

Gold chuckled as his wife sent the children back upstairs for bed. Chaos. Chaos is what it was. But then again, as he soothed Gideon in his arms and watched Belle cut away the only salvageable piece of the pie, he supposed there was a fine line between chaos and perfection. He was just glad he was on the other side of it.


End file.
